The Azure Kitsune
by Dec14 thief
Summary: Naruto is taken by one-eyed lotus and trained under him then start in journey. What will our hero be like after this immense training.


Chapter1: The stray sheep

/Outside Konoha wall/

Outside of the Walls of konoha stood a figure around 123cm, it wears a yellow jacket with an Eastern motif and a cut in the back where two shadows poke out. It also wears an eyepatch on his right eye, it's jacket has three marks where apparently three nails could come out, in the head of the jacket one could see cat ears.

He was carrying two swords, two of them are normal katanas, both of them have white handles with the bottom black, the sheath's red and both of them where stuck with a leather belt, their name are Mucro Somnio: Musashi.

"Is he really the one?" The figure murmured while looking at the scene in front of his eyes. A large mob of people was currently chasing a small blonde headed child, no older than six years old.

"There isn't helping that I am afraid…." The female voice said surprising him making his fur, ear and tails tensed. "Since he is the one who have it…." She said while glancing at the right hand of the boy who is bandaged in black bandages.

"God damn it Rachel." The figure said while chuckling to calmed him-self down. "Ya scared me half death. Ya know ya can't do that to old people or ya will kill him one day because of that."

The girl called Rachel closed her eyes as she smiled mockingly, "If you say so, oh one-eyed lotus, Jubei." She said in mocking tone.

"Quit callin' me that." Jubei said in stern voice.

"I'm sure you already know this but we are here in order to take him to our world back." Rachel reminding as Jubei sighed at his friend.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Jubei said as he readied himself to jump. "Ya sure ya want me to do this." She asked she nodded and they jumped to the boy with blonde hair.

/On the border of Konoha's wall/

Naruto was on the ground trying to back away from the mob. The people in the mob were wielding only knives and lights but, unfortunately for The kid, that was all the mob needed to beaten him to death.

"Now we will vanquish this demon from our land," the leader of the mob said as the rest of the mob cheered in approval.

"Do it fast, don't let the demon reco-" The villagers can't couldn't complete that sentenced because is head was sliced in half by a yellow blur.

"Wha.. What was that!" shrieked an angry female villager, she looked around them as they was surrounded by something like lightning pole and from sky came lightning that kill few of them in ease.

"Who's there, I demand you to show yourself! I'm a shinobi of this village, by my rank of jounin I demand you to show yourself or i…"

And at the beginning of the last word he was going to say, spray of blood could be seen around him, both of his arms and his head were sliced in a clean shot. And that was only 5 seconds after the first death.

"ANY OF YOU WOULD ONLY FACE ONE THING FOR THE CRIME YOU COMMITED!" Jubei roared in anger tone. In fact he couldn't contain himself when he saw Naruto has been tortured and beaten to death by those people.

"Crime? This is no crime, this is justice, and we do this to be safe around the village so Fuck off and let us do our jo-" Suddenly the villager who said that was sliced into two by Jubei that appeared with his sword in his mouth.

"Then all of you can die as his substitute you mongrels." Rachel said while her crimson eyes glowing red that caused few of them scared and ran behind their tails. Naruto who looked at them was amazed and afraid but he didn't have any power left to thank them and he fainted.

After that Jubei and Rachel went to observe Naruto much to their horror the boy was in the border between life and death. Jubei took the shirt of one of the mob as he bandaged the kid. He wrapped the ripped shirt carefully around the body of the young boy so he couldn't damage him more than he already is.

After wrapping him, Rachel took him in bridal way and teleported with Jubei to a safe place for that kid from his the beating he received, also save him from this place, this nightmare.

/In cave/

After they arrived in a natural cave, Rachel dropped him as she looked at him and bite her lips. In other hand, Jubei rip off the orange shirt the little boy had, and what he saw only make him angrier towards that village.

Scars, lots of scars, stab scars, burn scars, those that you shouldn't find in the body of a young boy. 'Those bastards!' That was running in his thought when he saw that Naruto's right hand already became usable anymore.

Rachel gritted her teeth as she lifted the boy and bit Naruto's neck, "Rachel!?" Jubei said aloud in surprise seeing she succumbed to her thirst just to save that boy from his nearly death experience. Slowly his hair turned to silver and he became a bit bigger.

After Rachel already gave him her vampire blood she let him down and surprised to see a black aura swirl around his body, but concentrating more in his right arm. He looked like he was in pain as he released a pin cry and his hand suddenly transformed to black obsidian like right hand.

Naruto's body enveloped in black shroud splits down the middle and opens up into a cloak that has a tattered appearance and his seal became visible to their eyes. He also gains a necklace of magatama around his neck. Finally his hair spikes up, with the two endmost locks resembling horns.

'BureiBurū! What the hell is the Azure Grimoire doing in this world! That power is same or bigger than Ragna…. That means he really is his incarnation in this world!' Jubei thought while looking at the boy who is slowly healed because of his vampire blood and Azure grimoire.

/Few minutes later/

"Ya know I never expect to see that in him." Jubei said as he looked at the boy who sleeping peacefully. "It looks like we're still in our world but different time except in yer place, Rachel." He said as Rachel nodded who looking at the boy who reminds her as Ragna.

"Indeed One eyed-lotus…. But it looks like we still had an appointment before our departure toward our world." Rachel said while glaring toward place called Konohagakure and Jubei nodded as they teleported with that kid with them.

/Hokage office/

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was dealing with the one threat that no kage had been able to get rid of… paperwork. The stack in front of him was huge in height as the old man tried to make it smaller with every sheet signed. The sad part was that the stack was going to be at the same level tomorrow, if it didn't go higher. As he was going through some more documents, someone teleported to that room.

Hiruzen quickly jumped back and put his fight position, "Who are you...what do you want?" He asked while showing his kunai.

"Our name is not your concern…. and what I want are answers" Rachel said as Jubei let off Naruto that Hiruzen knew from shishio fuin in his stomach and a black bandages around his right hand.

"What happens to him? Why is he in that condition?" Hiruzen asked in worried as Jubei got a hard look in his eyes

"Again? So you know what this kid had to endure and you didn't give him bodyguards!" Jubei said in angry tone.

"Of course I gave him bodyguards...but due to some difficulties they can't watch him all the time!" Hiruzen said as Jubei clicked his tongue and read to kill that Hokage for what he caused.

"Great, an old geezer who can't even protect children from the ninja's of his own village...what's this world coming to. And what did this kid do wrong to deserve this kind of treatment!" Jubei asked as Hiruzen started to tell them his story that they recognize similar to what they heard from their friend.

"Yes, from the day Naruto was born he had to live a life of being hated and scorned without knowing the real reason why, without parents to relieve his burden or friends to share his pain with." Hiruzen ended as Jubei took Naruto on his back.

"Not anymore!" Jubei said as Rachel nodded.

"What do you mean?"Hiruzen asked as he was confused at what happens with Naruto and those two.

"It means we will take Naruto with me and train him." Jubei said as Hiruzen eyes widened in shock.

"And what gives you the right to make decisions for the boy!" Hiruzen yelled as Jubei glared at Hiruzen that made him felt that he was nearly killed by beastkin.

Jubei looked down, "I have my reasons..." He muttered under his breath as the image of silver haired spiky man with fore head protector in red cloak and big slab sword came to his mind. "I can only say that it was to repay my failure and regret at the past…"

The hokage got a determined look on his face "No, I won't allow it! Naruto will stay here and become a great ninja like his father wanted him to b-" Jubei suddenly appeared with his sword near hokage's neck as he sighed knowing he will lose fighting Jubei. "Fine take the boy…but allow me to make one request."

"Say it…" Rachel said as she prepared to teleport with that boy behind Jubei.

The hokage took a deep breath "Make sure the wish of his father is honored and let Naruto become a ninja to this village." He said as he gave Jubei a Konoha forehead protector. After Jubei took it as he vanished with two of them.

_**A/N:**_ _**And that's all folks, as you could apreciate in this chapter are some questions that in the next chapter will be answer,**__** And it will be your choice to decide is Naruto will start in Kagutsuchi or skip to his came toward Konoha and with just his experience in past when first dark wars with six heroes.**_

_**also i put a poll in my page about who do you want to train naruto in team selection so check it out.**_ _**don't forget rate&review so i can make better chaps**__**. P.S: For Naruto fighting style he will develop the combination of Sol Badguy from GG and Ragna.**_


End file.
